Turmoil
by Arcane-Boomeus
Summary: Zelda's been having headaches, and it's only a few days until her coronation! But she's got bigger problems. One-shot, pre-Twilight Princess, and inspired by And featuring Drowning Pool's "Bodies". Short and hastily done. AU, because Sheik / TP.


**DISCLAIMER: ****I, Arcane-Boomeus, do solemnly swear that I own NOTHING. The Legend of Zelda series/franchise is owned by Nintendo (and probably some sub-company I don't know about). The song "Bodies" is by Drowning Pool. However, I do own any characters of my own design, and their respective personalities. **

_Zelda vs. Sheik, and Bodies by Drowning Pool... Allow me to present:_

-Turmoil-

Zelda rubbed at her temples. For some reason, her head had been aching the last few days. She had passed it off as a headache, but she was to be coronated as Queen soon, and her headache only worsened with each passing day. She feared that something was wrong, that something terrible was about to happen. What she didn't realize, is that her fears were right.

"Milady, are you feeling well?"

"Of course, Captain." She recognized the voice of the captain of the guard without looking, and smiled at him when she did.

"I'm not one to be fooled by paper smiles, Milady." He said, sounding concerned.

"It's just a headache," Zelda said, trying to convince herself more than him.

Zelda sighed, looking around the throne room. _Her_ throne room. She didn't like the sound of it. She didn't like being in charge of Hyrule. She was a beautiful young woman, barely 23 years old, and her brown hair was as soft as the rumors made it out to be. She should be out _living_, not wasting away on some uncomfortable throne in a room made entirely of stone and lit only by candles. She just wanted something _interesting_ to happen.

The first thing that alerted Zelda to danger was the cry of her guards outside. She looked up to the large wooden doors of the throne room. A stream of guards spilled into the room through a side door, and a steel bar was slotted into the handles of the huge, brown double-door to hold it closed against attack. The guards split into two ranks- one forming a semicircle before the doors, and one forming a line between Zelda and the doors. Their shields clanked against the ground, and their spears raised in unison. Each man was prepared to die for his monarch. Each man _would_ die for his monarch.

There was an unbearably long period of silence. Zelda frowned. _Was it a false alarm? A drill? _She wasn't sure. _Maybe it was just a stray Bublin, and the guards outside dea- _Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud explosion that tore the doors from their hinges and filled the room with dust and smoke. Something was _wrong_, and Zelda knew it. She rose and took a step forward, but stopped and fell to her knees when her head erupted in agony.

She looked up, her vision blurred by tears. It seemed as though darkness was flooding into the room, attacking her guards. As brave and valiant as they were, they were quickly being overwhelmed. A tiny voice in the back of Zelda's head called out:

"_Beaten, why for?" _

Zelda gasped in pain. _Can't take much more..._ She thought.

"_Here we go! Here we go! Here we go!" _

Zelda counted as her guards fell.

_One... Nothing wrong with me..._

_Two... Nothing wrong with me._

_Three... Nothing wrong with me._

A fourth guard cried out in agony as the shadows struck him down.

_Four! Nothing wrong with me! _

Zelda's thoughts grew more desperate with each fallen guard. As if mocking her, the voice chanted:

" _One - Something's got to give!_

_Two - Something's got to give! _

_Three - Something's got to give! _

_**NOW!" **_

It was visceral, almost gleeful. The guards were falling at a feverish pace now.

"_Let the bodies hit the floor! _

_Let the bodies hit the floor! _

_Let the bodies hit the floor! _

_LET THE BODIES HIT THE FLOOOOOOOOOOOR!"_

Only half of the guards remained standing, and they were slowly being pushed back towards Zelda. The dust cloud caused by the explosion was beginning to settle, and Zelda could barely make out the shapes of what appeared to be beasts as black as night, and almost human in shape, though they walked on all fours. A shock wave threw Zelda back and into the throne.

The voice seemed angry, now.

"_Push me again  
This is the end!  
Here we go!  
Here we go!  
Here we go!"_

Zelda began to count, once again, as her guards fell.

_One... Nothing wrong with me!  
Two... Nothing wrong with me!  
Three... Nothing wrong with me!  
Four! Nothing wrong with me!_

And the voice replied, once again.

_"One! Something's got to give!  
Two! Something's got to give!  
Three! Something's got to give!  
**NOW**!"_

And as the last guard fell, the voice continued.

"_Let the bodies hit the floor! _

_Let the bodies hit the floor! _

_Let the bodies hit the floor! _

_LET THE BODIES HIT THE FLOOOOOOOOOOOR!"_

Zelda couldn't believe that her guards had been killed so quickly. The shadows kept advancing, forming a loose semicircle in front of her. A tall shape approached her. Zelda forced herself to her feet, unwilling to die sitting down. She would maintain her dignity. As the shape grew closer, she saw that it was a figure clad in strange black robes with glowing blue accents, its strangeness augmented with a grotesque stone headpiece.

"_Skin against skin, blood, and bone!  
You're all by yourself, but you're not alone!  
You wanted in, now you're here!"_

The figure stopped several feet in front of her. It had sleeves that fell to its knees, and it spoke to her. "It is time for you to choose: surrender, or die. Oh yes, a question for all of the people of Hyrule... Life? Or Death?"

Zelda glared at the figure. _The voice was right, _She decided, _I can't let this happen... The guards' sacrifices won't be in vain. _

"_Driven by hate!_

_Consumed by fear!"_

Zelda clenched her fists in defiance. She joined the voice.

"One! Nothing wrong with me!  
Two! Nothing wrong with me!  
Three! Nothing wrong with me!  
Four! Nothing wrong with me!"

As she did so, a white light filled her vision, changing her, somehow. _"I am Sheik,"_ said the voice. Then, in perfect unison, Zelda and Sheik said "No more of the blood of my people will spill today." The figure mistook this as acceptance, and bowed. "A very wise choice."

Sheik laughed, and a dozen needles were suddenly protruding from the figure's chest.

"_One - Something's got to give!  
Two - Something's got to give!  
Three - Something's got to give!"_

Sheik lunged forwards, driving a wicked knife into the figure's chest. She laughed as his body exploded, and leapt towards the nearest shadow.

**"NOW!  
Let the bodies hit the floor!  
Let the bodies hit the floor!  
Let the bodies hit the flooooor!  
Let the bodies hit the floor!  
Let the bodies hit the floor!  
Let the bodies hit the floor!"**

As the last of the shadows exploded, Sheik's vision flashed white, and Zelda was restored.

"...Thank you, Sheik." she said simply.

"_You're welcome, princess."_

**~~E~N~D~~**

**I think that, for something I wasn't sure how to format, that was pretty decent. Especially with the sounds of my _IDIOTIC FAMILY_ eating in the background. It's hard to resist breaking a few jaws, sometimes...**

**KTHXBAI!**

**~Arcane-Boomeus~**


End file.
